Signs
by truch28
Summary: Pokeshipping One shot. What will lead Ash and Misty to confess their love to each other without seeing each other for so long? (This has nothing to do with my other stories.)


I know you guys want me to continue on my story now, but I have this quick one shot for you all. But also good news is I don't have writers block anymore. I have ideas for the next few chapters. They'll be up within the next few days. So without further ado, here's this quick one shot (which is actually my first one shot, so reviews, rates, and constructive criticism is appreciated.)

Signs

Ash Ketchum, who is a dedicated Pokemon trainer, decided to take a break for a while. No one knows why though, not even his best friend Pikachu.

He decided to take a walk around Pallet Town one evening. His hands in his pockets and his head down, he was feeling pretty depressed. Again, no one knows why.

He noticed that the sunset was a beautiful yellow, while the sky was orange. He showed a small grin. He kept walking throughout the small, quiet town until he reached the park, where in the middle was a lake. He noticed something that was on the lake right away. It wasn't the people, it wasn't the water Pokemon, but it was a certain plant. It was a water flower. He went towards the water flower and picked it up.

_"The sky, it reminds me of her hair. And this water flower, it reminds me of how much you love water Pokemon. I wish I called during my journeys when you weren't there."_ Ash thought to himself.

He seemed to feel a little better, but he felt emptier. He suddenly had a thought.

_"Maybe I'll go visit her. Yeah, she'll definitely love seeing me."_ Ash convinced himself.

He began walking back to his house feeling better. As soon as he walked in, his mother came up to him a little worried.

"Ash, is something wrong? You seem a little down." Delia said.

"I was, but I feel better now." Ash replied.

"That's good to hear sweetie." Delia said.

"Don't make plans for me tomorrow." Ash said.

"Why not dear?" Delia wondered.

"I'm going to Cerulean City tomorrow." Ash answered.

"Why are you going to Cerulean City?" She asked.

"I'm going to visit an old friend." He replied.

"Um, okay then." Delia said.

After their brief conversation, he decided to go to sleep, even though it was only 8:00.

_"Why am I going to bed so early? Am I excited? Am I nervous?"_ Ash wondered in his thoughts.

He decided to ignore those thoughts until tomorrow and fell asleep right away.

XXX

It was 7:00 am and Misty Waterflower was up and about her usual business as the Cerulean Gym Leader. She already ate breakfast and was busy cleaning the pool. She also knew that she had a lot of challengers in today.

"It's like this every day. It's the same old routine every single day. I wish I could go traveling again." Misty said to herself.

After saying that, the front door opened and a challenger came in.

"I'm here to challenge you for the Cascade Badge!" The challenger exclaimed.

"Here we go, let's get this over with." Misty said to herself.

XXX

It was 9:00 am in Pallet Town, where the sun was shining bright, especially in Ash's room, which woke him up right away. He didn't get any sleep what so ever. There was one thing and only one thing on his mind.

"_Man, why couldn't I sleep? Is it because of you?" _The tired young man thought.

He got out of his bed and did his normal morning routine. Which was brush his teeth, floss, put on his deodorant, and finally put on his travel clothes. He went down stairs to see his mom making breakfast.

"I made you your favorite today Ash." Delia cheered.

"Thanks mom, I appreciate it. Why are you in a cheery mode today?" Ash asked.

"I know why you're going to Cerulean!" Delia exclaimed.

"Really; and why is that?" Ash wondered hoping that his mom was wrong.

"You want to tell Misty how you feel about her. It's so sweet!" Delia exclaimed.

"Uh, no it isn't." Ash answered right away.

"Ash, don't lie to me. I know that's why you're going there. And its okay Ash, you can tell me." Delia said trying to comfort him.

"Alright, that is why I'm going there." Ash confirmed.

"Do you want any advice?" Delia asked.

"Sure, anything." Ash responded.

"Just say what's in your heart. I know this kinda thing is tough, but if you tell her what's from your heart, she'll accept it." Delia encouraged him.

"Thanks mom; I'm gonna get going now." Ash said finishing his breakfast.

"Okay dear, good luck to you." Delia said.

Ash nodded to her before he walked out his front door with Pikachu by his side.

"Pi ka Pikachu Pikapi!" (You can do it Ash!) Pikachu encouraged him.

"Thanks buddy, let's get going." Ash said.

They began their journey to Cerulean.

XXX

It is now 10:00 am and she defeated two trainers. She had some time for a break to herself. She would usually read one of those corny romance novels during her breaks.

She was reading a romance novel about a man who had to leave her wife for the military. But 10 years later, she finds him at his front door. She always thought he was K.I.A. She always dreamed for the day that he would come back. It was a dream come true for her.

Just like the woman in the novel, Misty always dreamed that a certain somebody would come back to her.

"_This story is so corny, but I love it so much," _She began thinking while reading. _"I really wish something like this would happen to me." _

She just finished the book and at the same time, a new trainer walked into the gym looking for a challenge.

"Hello, I'm here to challenge for your gym badge!" The young trainer shouted.

"I'm coming, just give me one second!" Misty shouted back.

XXX

Ash and Pikachu finally made it to Cerulean City, home to a certain red headed tomboy. All of the sudden, these emotions were coming into Ash. He began to sweat for no reason; his hands were shaking all the way to his fingertips. His heart was pumping ten times faster than it did before. His stomach was filled with Butterfrees the size of Snorlaxs, while twisting inside and out. It was hard for his partner not to notice.

"Pika chu?" (You nervous?)

"Yeah, a little I guess." Ash said then chuckled nervously.

They began walking towards the gym now.

XXX

Meanwhile, Misty's battle with this trainer was not going her way. She lost her Staryu really quickly to this trainers Bulbasaur. Misty was about to lose to this boy to a two on two battle. She had her Corsola out now.

"Bulbasaur, use razor leaf!" The young trainer ordered.

"Get in the water to dodge!" Misty ordered.

As soon as Corsola attempted to jump into the water, the leaves hit it and Corsola was found fainted in the water. It could no longer battle.

"Corsola is unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins!" The referee shouted.

"Alright, we did it!" The young trainer shouted.

As soon as Misty heard those words, she had a vision of Ash saying those words. Misty couldn't help but smile at the young trainer. Not because she lost to him, but because he reminded her of her longtime friend.

"_He reminds me of the way Ash acted in the beginning of his journey. I hope he ends up being as good as him." _She thought.

"Um, excuse me mam, may I have my badge now please?" He asked her trying to get her out of her daze.

"Oh yes you may, I'm sorry." She replied as she handed him the Cascade Badge.

"Thank you very much." He said.

He bowed to her and ran out of the gym celebrating.

"_He definitely reminds me of Ash." _She thought as she was walking to the kitchen for lunch.

XXX

"Here it is buddy, the Cerulean gym." Ash said to Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded at him, saying that he can do it.

"Alright, here it goes." Ash said as he walked in.

XXX

Misty heard the doors open.

"I'm sorry; I'm having lunch right now. You'll have to come back in an hour." Misty shouted.

"Oh, sorry, I don't wanna bother you then." He said.

"_Wait, I know that voice." _She thought.

XXX

"Oh, sorry, I don't wanna bother you then." Ash said.

There was a moment of silence. Ash turned his back to get out of the gym. He heard footsteps following her.

"Ash, is that you?" Misty asked.

Ash stood still for a moment, not saying anything. He was starting to get the goose bumps. He then turned around completely.

"Hey Misty." Ash said with a small grin.

They stared at each other in complete awe.

For Ash, he noticed that Misty got taller. He also noticed that she developed more and that her hair was all the way down instead of a ponytail. To him, Misty was the most beautiful woman on planet earth.

For Misty, she noticed that Ash didn't really change that much. It didn't matter though, she still loved him. He still had the same messy raven black hair. He was taller than her. She also noticed that he built some muscle and wasn't so skinny anymore. She only hoped that he wasn't as dense as he was as a child.

"ASH!" Misty shouted in complete joy.

Misty came running towards Ash and opened her arms up for an embrace. Ash was more than happy to return the hug.

"Hey, how are ya?" Misty asked.

"I'm uh…" Ash trailed off.

"Why so nervous, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Well, the thing is…" Ash trailed off again.

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"Well, for one thing, I wanna apologize to you." Ash said.

"Apologize, for what?" Misty asked curiously.

"Well, for not calling or writing to you while I was on my journey." Ash said beginning to feel down.

"Oh, it's okay Ash. You were probably busy." Misty said trying to comfort him.

"No, it's not Misty. I had plenty of time to make a simple phone call or write you a letter. I'm sorry that I never did. I don't want you to hate me Misty." Ash begged beginning to become emotional, trying to hold back tears.

Misty was beginning to feel bad for Ash. He was right though; he never called or wrote to her. She felt bad as well because he thought that she hated him. No matter how mad Ash can make Misty, she could never hate him. Now Misty was becoming emotional as well, also trying to hold back tears.

"It's really okay Ash. I could have done the same thing too. I had time to write or call you as well. And no matter how many stupid things you can do, I'll never hate you. In fact, I love you Ash!" Misty shouted.

They were both stunned to hear what Misty just said. She put her hand over her mouth wishing she never said that.

"You… you love me?" Ash asked.

"Yes, yes I do! I've loved you ever since the day we met!" Misty exclaimed.

Tears began flowing down both of their faces. She hugged Ash looking for comfort. And that's what he did.

"That's exactly why I came over." Ash said.

"What?" Misty asked.

"I came over to tell you that I love you. I've always loved you ever since the day we met. I know we always fought, but you were only trying to help me. You're my best friend; no, more than that. You mean everything to me. I love you Misty!" Ash said.

"Really?" Misty sobbed out.

"Yes!" Ash whispered comforting her.

He wiped the tears from her eyes and began to get closer to each other. Then, it happened.

They kissed. It was something that they both dreamed about for the longest time and now it became a reality. As soon as they broke, they stared into their eyes that were filled with love.

"So, are we now official?" Ash asked.

"I think we are." Misty said grinning.

XXX

I hoped you enjoyed it. I certainly did. Like I said, this is my first one shot, so rates, reviews, and constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
